inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 104
Mukotsu, der Meister des Giftes ist die 104. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inuyasha verfolgt Jakotsu, von dem er erfahren will, wer die sieben Krieger zum Leben erweckt hat. Die anderen werden von Mukotsu mit giftigem Rauch angegriffen. Mukotsu ist auch einer der Geister der sieben Krieger und hinter Kagome und ihren Juwelensplittern her. Als er schon alle bewegungsunfähig gemacht hat, erscheint auf einmal Sesshomaru und macht kurzen Prozess. Detaillierte Handlung Jakotsu und Inu Yasha kämpfen immer noch miteinander, als eine Person auf einer nahe gelegenen Klippe erscheint und einen schwarzen Rauch aus einem Behälter entlässt. Daraufhin verschwidnet Jakotsu und als Inu Yasha merkt, dass es ätzender Rauch ist, zieht er sich auch lieber etwas zurück. Eigentlich wollte Inu Yasha von Jakotsu wissen, ob dieser seinen Juwelensplitter von Naraku hat. Jaken prahlt indessen, dass er Naraku vernichten wird, als Sesshōmaru den Geruch von Kohaku in der Nase hat, woraus er schließt, dass Naraku zumindest wieder aktiv wird. Als Rin fragt, warum Sesshomaru Naraku eigentlich verfolgt, antwortet Jaken, dass er das tut, weil Rin ja damals entführt worden war - eben von Naraku. Doch darauf solle sie sich gar nichts einbilden, denn es ginge hierbei um Sesshomarus Ehre. Das stimmt jedoch so nicht und daher fängt sich Jaken einen Tritt von Sesshomaru ein. Kagome kümmert sich um Sangos Wunde und Inu Yasha beschließt, dass er Jakotsu verfolgen wird, wobei die anderen zurückbleiben sollen. Miroku soll die anderen beschützen. Beobachtet werden sie von einem Saimyōshō. Mukotsu, der Giftmischer von der Klippe, bereitet gerade neues Gift zu, als Jakotsu auf ihn trifft. Er berichtet ihm, dass ein gewisser "Renkotsu" eine gewissen "Ginkotsu" verarzten muss, da er bei Experimenten mit Schwarzpulver wohl verletzt wurde. Dann werden sie von einem Saimyōshō besucht, der berichtet, dass Inu Yasha ohne Begleitung hinter Jakotsu her ist. Mukotsu soll indessen die Gruppe angreifen, wobei Jakotsu keinerlei Interesse an den Juwelensplittern Kagomes oder ihr selbst zeigt - er interessiert sich nur für Inu Yasha. In einem Tempel hoch auf einem Berg kommt indessen einer der sieben Krieger an, ohne sich sofort kenntlich zu machen. Dann meint er zu den Mönchen, dass dieser Platz fortan den Shichinintai gehört und dass ihm außerdem die Kleidung sicher gut stehen wird; er bringt die Mönche also alle um. Kagome und Shippō sind indessen mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs und kommen an einen Brunnen, der jedoch zugeraucht ist und an dem tote Menschen liegen. Noch gleichzeitig fallen Vögel tot vom Himmel, als Mukotsu kommt und Kagome mit giftigem Rauch lähmt, doch sie bleibt bei Bewusstsein. Auf Shippō hat das Gift keine Wirkung, doch für ihn hat Mukotsu ein Extragift dabei, dass ihn auch außer Gefecht setzt. Dann kommt Sango mit Atemschutz und Miroku im Schlepptau, Shippō beschließt, Inu Yasha zu holen. Miroku will wissen, wer die sieben Krieger zum Leben erweckt hat, doch der weiß nichts und lässt dann sein Gift auf sie los. Dann nimmt Mukotsu Kagome mit. Inu Yasha trifft indessen auf Jakotsu, der sich absichtlich gestellt hat. Doch Inu Yasha kann dem Jakotsutō nicht beikommen und Jakotsu kann damit sogar das Kaze no Kizu verhindern. Da kommt Shippou und bringt die Nachricht, dass Inu Yasha sofort Kagome helfen muss. Der Kampf gegen Jakotsu lässt sich nicht so einfach beenden, doch Shippou lässt einfach das Illusionspferd, auf dem er zu Inu Yasha geritten ist, gegen Jakotsu prallen, worauf es sich in einen Haufen schreiender Pilze verwandelt, die Jakotsu einbuddeln. Dann machen sich Inu Yasha und Shippou auf den Weg. Kagome und Mukotsu befinden sich indessen in einem Haus, dass von einem giftigen Bannkreis umgeben ist und Mukotsu enthüllt seinen Plan, Kagome zu seiner Frau zu machen; diese ist immer noch gelähmt, aber bei Bewusstsein. Dann lässt er seinen Gesichtsschutz fallen und erklärt, dass er mit diesem breiten Mund und solch großen Augen bei den Frauen nie weit gekommen ist, daher muss er diese unlautere Methode verwenden. Dann will er die Hochzeit vorbereiten. Mukotsu verspricht, ein guter Ehemann zu sein und beginnt mit einem Hochzeitstanz, wobei er Kagome natürlich führen muss und er singt dazu. Kagome fragt sich, was das soll, als ihre Freunde auf Kirara zu ihrer Rettung kommen. Diesmal setzt Mukotsu jedoch ein anderes Gift ein, dass auch über die Haut aufgenommen wird und für Kirara hat er sein Dämonengift, sodass diese fiepend zusammenbricht. Da auf einmal stöhnt Mukotsu auf; Kagome hat ihm mit einem Essstäbchen dahin gestochen, wo sie den Juwelensplitter vermutete, doch nicht getroffen. Mukotsu schlägt sie daraufhin und ist entsetzt, dass Kagome nicht heiraten will. Dann will Mukotsu Kagome erwürgen und ihre Juwelensplitter haben, als Sesshomaru von hinter kommt und ihn mit der Giftkralle angreift. Mukotsu wundert sich, dass noch ein Unbekannter dazugekommen ist. Mukotsu verlässt die Hütte, wobei Sesshōmaru sich wundert, wie er sich trotz der Giftkralle noch bewegen kann, was an dessen ständigem Umgang damit liegt. Dann bewirft Mukotsu ihn mit einem weiteren Gift, dass dieser jedoch übersteht. Mukotsu flieht unter Gnadenerbittung in die Büsche, aus denen er auf einmal sein stärkstes Gift hervorzieht und gegen Sesshōmaru einsetzt. Umso erstaunter ist er, als Sesshōmaru ohne Schaden aus der Wolke tritt, dann jedoch stirbt er durch Tōkijin. Nun kommt auch Inu Yasha an und denkt, Sesshōmaru hätte seine Freunde getötet, da es für ihn so aussieht, doch Kagome bringt die Kraft auf, zu sagen, dass Sesshōmaru sie alle gerettet hat, was dieser jedoch nicht zugeben will und es als Nebeneffekt der Suche nach Naraku abtut. Jakotsu ist sehr sauer, dass Inu Yasha ihn ignoriert hat und außerdem wird ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken, mit welcher Problemlosigkeit Sesshōmaru Mukotsu niedergestreckt hat. Sesshōmaru muss erfahren, dass Inu Yasha auch nicht genau weiß, wo Naraku ist. Inu Yasha widmet sich dann seinen Freunden und Kagome kann noch eben sagen, dass das Gegengift in ihrer Tasche ist. Inu Yasha macht sich Vorwürfe, nicht geblieben zu sein. Rin sitzt indessen noch mit Jaken in der Gegend als sie Kohaku sieht und Angst kriegt, dass Sesshomaru ihn erledigen könnte. Jakotsu erstattet indessen dem mönchsermordenden Shichinintai Bericht davon, dass bereits zwei der Sieben gestorben sind: Kyōkotsu und Mukotsu. Renkotsu, so heißt er, will wissen, wie Sesshōmaru genau ist, aber Jakotsu redet nur von seinen persönlichen Vorlieben für Männer. Renkotsu meint, dass nur ihr "Anführer" weiß, wer Naraku eigentlich genau ist. Der Auftrag ist, dass sie Inu Yasha und seine Leute vernichten sollen. Dann erwähnt Renkotsu noch, dass Ginkotsu auf dem Weg zu Inu Yashas Vernichtung ist. Shippō hat seinen vergifteten Freunde indessen schon das Gegengift verabreicht.